


Prom?

by isabellewontpost



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Prom, Secret Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Zoe Murphy is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellewontpost/pseuds/isabellewontpost
Summary: My piece for the Zolana zone 'A little less alone'! Go check out all the art and fanfics!Zoe and Alana have had a perfect relationship so far, why would prom be a problem?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out the Zolana zine!!!  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Nb8nhU3UeXFxw8daP2zVj2Ey9VRpWogW/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Check out my other works! I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's not abandoned I promise!
> 
> This is in chapters but I'm uploading them all at once so check back if they're not all there.

Alana still remembers when she and Zoe started dating. It was during the summer holidays, she was organising a charity run to raise money for orphan children living in poor countries. Zoe had been the only person from their school to sign up. They were sort of friends at the time after working on a geography project together, but it was this event in which they really clicked. 

 

When Zoe got sponsored $235 total, Alana was so happy! Most people did these runs to get fit, but Zoe had actually gone around to collect donations. Zoe came 3rd in the run and Alana couldn't help herself, she ran up to her and hugged her tight, not caring that she was sweaty. 

 

They went out to the arcade that evening to celebrate their success and by the end of the night they were holding hands, with a stuffed minion under Alana’s arm that Zoe had won for her.

 

The transition into girlfriends was gradual but still fast. They spent the next two weeks together, going out, staying in, learning so much about each other. It was like fate. And just like that Alana Beck and Zoe Murphy were girlfriends.

 

Despite their excitement and infatuation with each other, they were the only ones who knew. Zoe, whilst being out to her family and the school, didn't want to rush things anymore and wanted to be together a few months before they told anyone. This was completely fine with Alana; she understood where she was coming from. Even with 4 months of dating and still hiding, Alana never doubted Zoe. She would tell her when she was ready.

 

Things changed when prom came around. Obviously, Alana wanted to with Zoe, but since they still weren't out, it would have to be as friends. She didn't mind as long as they went together, she was happy. She had made a plan on how to ask without raising suspicion with Zoe’s friends or other students. It would be better to do it publicly so no rumours could start and promposals were out of the question. It made her a lot more nervous to do it this way, but the plan was foolproof!

 

So one Thursday morning Alana woke up early, did her makeup prettier than usual, wore her lucky yellow dress and made it to school 10 minutes early. She knew she didn't need to look pretty, Zoe would say yes anyway, but it gave her confidence.

 

All day she hovered around her, waiting for the right moment. The opportunity showed itself near the end of lunch. Zoe was in the corridor with 3 of her friends and there wasn't a huge crowd to get in the way. Perfect.

 

Alana put on her most confident facade and approached the group of girls.

“Good afternoon girls!” She greeted, you might think its weird since she's a year above them, but Alana was known throughout all the years as a friendly person that would talk to anyone. They all returned a hello before she turned her attention to Zoe. 

“Zoe! Mind if ask you something?” Zoe looked a little shocked that Alana had approached her at school, but went along with it anyway.

“Uh, sure. Shoot!”

“Well, I just wanted to ask you to prom!” Alana backtracked a little and quickly added: “as friends of course!” And put on a hopeful smile. It was quiet for a moment.

“But... we’re not friends” she replied, almost sounding confused. 

The smile dropped from Alana’s face and whilst you couldn't see her embarrassment on her skin, her body language said enough.

“Oh…” she muttered awkwardly after a second of silence. Too humiliated to say more, she rushed off, hearing Zoe's friends giggling behind her, next to the girl she fears she has misjudged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana's ready for Zoe's apology, but when is she going to get it?

To say Alana was surprised when Zoe knocked on her door after school the next day would be an understatement; she was taken aback. Especially since she just smiled and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as if nothing had happened. Alana had texted her that morning that she wasn’t coming in, but she had assumed she would have taken the hint that she wanted to be alone.

 

She supposed Zoe was there to apologise, or explain and just needed a while to work up the courage to talk about it now she was in front of her, so Alana just smiled and laughed with her, not wanting to push. However, when Zoe was saying goodbye at the door, it was clear it wasn't happening. Zoe could see the disappointment in her face and asked her what was wrong. The reply was “nothing, I’m fine” and Zoe, knowing her girlfriend, decided to drop it and give her space until she was ready to talk.

 

After she had left, for the first time, Alana doubted their relationship. Did Zoe really not see what she had done to hurt her feelings?

 

\---

 

On Mondays, the two girls would walk together since they were both free before homeroom. But after what happened on Thursday and Friday Alana didn’t wait for her, deciding, that her time was better spent studying for her upcoming physics exam. She received a text from Zoe asking where she was in the middle of her revision. She put her phone in silent, she was busy. She knew it was petty, but if Zoe honestly couldn’t see the problem with insulting her and humiliating her, then she was allowed to be petty.

 

The rest of the day Alana did her best to avoid her girlfriend and would make excuses that she needed to study or get to class when she did run into her. Zoe was clearly getting more upset and confused at why she was being ignored and eventually gave up trying when Alana refused to even hold her hand.

 

Zoe spent the rest of the day watching her girlfriend from afar, trying to figure out what was wrong. It only made her angry though, since Alana was happily chatting to her friends and didn't act moody with anyone else. It was frustrating. She knew Alana had something on her mind, but taking it out on her wasn’t fair. She decided to confront her.

 

At the end of the day, Zoe moved through the crowds as quickly as possible. She would not miss her chance. Using her height to her advantage, she skimmed the heads of the crowd making their way to the doors, looking for the red bandana Alana had wrapped around her hair that day. She spotted her about 15 feet away and started to shout out for her. Either her shouts were being drowned out by the other students, or she was ignoring her, so she decided to take action and pushed her way through the crowd in Alana's general direction. She managed to catch up to her at the bottom of the stairs outside the school entrance and grabbed her arm, positive she was ignoring her since there was no way she couldn't hear her shouting her name just 2 feet away.

 

It probably wasn't a good idea though, because she spun around quickly and shouted:

“WHAT!”

Zoe was left stunned for a moment, not expecting that reaction from her, before she stumbled on her words to reply.

“You've just seemed a bit upset lately, is all”

“I’m fine” she replied angrily, clearly not fine.

Unlike last time, Zoe pushed, “you're not fine, please tell me what's wrong!”

“Why do you care? It's not like we're friends!”

 

Alana spun back around and stormed off. Their little showdown somehow hadn't attracted a crowd and she couldn't help but think ‘I bet Zoe’s glad’. Surprisingly, Zoe was not glad, in fact, she couldn't care less. She had just come to realise what the problem was: she was an idiot. Of course, Alana was upset over Thursday. The whole ordeal had completely slipped Zoe’s mind. She was taken off guard by Alana being so upfront, especially after talking about how she didn’t want to be together at school yet. Zoe had to fix this, but how? She had already proved herself a shitty girlfriend. She needed advice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe needs advice, but who is she going to ask?

Of all the people in the world Zoe would ask for relationship advice, her brother was the last person she’d see herself going to. However, since Connor was a fellow fuck-up gay, it wasn't the craziest idea. Once upon a time, she wouldn't dare approach Connor, but after he got himself a boyfriend, you could see his improved mood.

 

His door was propped open, something he did when he was okay with people coming in (as long as they knocked and waited) so Zoe very tentatively knocked and listened for his reply.

“What” he groaned, clearly not wanting to be disturbed at that particular moment.

“Can I come in?” she asked anyway. Connor groaned again.

“...No?”, zoe took his uncertainty as an invitation and let herself in any way.

 

Connor was sitting on his bed, his back propped up on a pile of pillows since there was no headboard between him and the wall. In his hand was a book titled ‘Skellig’ which sounded like the edgy stuff you’d expect him to read and his arm was thrown over his face.

 

“I didn't say yes”

“You meant it in your heart”

“I don't have a heart, fuck you”

“Fuck you”.

He sighed.

 

“What do you want?” he asked taking his arm away from his face.

Zoe immediately felt self-conscious, realising she was kind of embarrassed to talk about this. But she knew that being outwardly nervous would prevent her from asking him for help, so she put on a confident face and faced her fears; for Alana’s sake.

 

“You know Alana Beck?” the fact that they were dating was a good place to start. The two had managed to keep it from Connor even though he barely left the house.

“The only person who ever talks to me at school besides Evan?” he asked.

“Yeah! So basically she's my super secret girlfriend”

Connor looked at her weirdly for a moment before he snorted.

“Creep.”

“I'm not a creep! She's my girlfriend I swear!” she insisted.

“Sure. So hypothetically, if Alana is your girlfriend, why are you telling me?”

“‘Cause she’s mad at me and I don't know what to do!”

“Apologise?”

“It's not enough, I left it too late.”

“Whatever it's your problem, I’m not helping you.”

“No, please! I won't play my music loud for a month!” she pleaded.

Connor considered it for a moment before saying:

“Fine.”

 

He thought for a minute before speaking again.

“Do something romantic,” he suggested.

“Romantic?”

“Yeah. when she isn't reading non-fiction I see her reading those shitty, cheesy romance novels. Take a page out of her book (pun intended) and pull something lovey-dovey on her.”

“What like… flowers?”

“Yeah, whatever floats your boat. Now go away.”

“Yeah… flowers! Thanks, Connor!”

“Bye! Have fun with your hypothetical girlfriend”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending yay!

By Wednesday the plan was in place. Zoe had arranged the previous day to pick up a bouquet of red roses before school. She had to pay extra to get them before the shop opened, but it was better than day-old roses. At first, she considered buying flowers that held meaning, like an apology flower, however, she'd have to wait until Friday, and she didn't want to drag this out any longer.

 

Walking into school, she got a few looks from other students wondering why she had the flowers in her hand. Most of them just brushed it off since it was promposal season, but even then, roses couldn't compare to the crazy thing other students had done. 

She made her way to Alana's locker, where she’d probably be talking to her brother (as per routine). When Zoe caught sight of her, her nerves kicked in. Connor noticed her over Alana’s head and the surprise was clear on his face, probably not believing they were dating or that she’d actually take his advice, Zoe wasn’t sure.

 

Regardless, the smugness of managing to baffle her brother gave Zoe the courage to grab Alana’s attention.

“Alana!” she exclaimed loudly, almost shouting.

Alana turned, stopping mid-sentence from whatever she was saying to Connor. It also drew the eyes of all the students around them and the hall fell silent, the only noise coming from the corridors, too far off to hear her. Zoe ignored the stares the best she could and held out the roses.

“I'm really, really sorry about what I did and I know this is really late coming, but it took me a while to get it through my thick head that I'm an asshole, so… prom?”

Alana stood there speechless before she reached out and took the flowers to look at them.

“As more than friends…” Zoe quickly added on.

 

“...okay” 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I'll go to prom with you,” Alana’s face broke out into a grin, prompting Zoe to smile too. Alana gasped.

“You just came out!”

“Yeah!”

“Were girlfriends!”

“This has been long established.”

“But people know!”

“Yes..?”

Alana grinned again and wrapped Zoe in a tight hug. A couple of people around them clapped, but most people weren’t that bothered.

 

The two started walking arm-in-arm down the hallway towards Alana’s homeroom, leaving Connor behind to do whatever.

“So, does this mean we've made up?”

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On how many roses you buy me.”

Zoe fake gasped.

“Are you only with me for the money?”

“Of course not… I said I’m with you for the roses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this trash. If you want to read something that isn't trash you can check out the rest of the zine at: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Nb8nhU3UeXFxw8daP2zVj2Ey9VRpWogW/view?usp=drivesdk  
> There's also art! It's v good.


End file.
